Mochiron
is a kaiju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Taro. He appeared in episode 39. A monster with an unusual appetite for mochi, Mochiron arrived on Earth during a festival dedicated to the foodstuff to eat as much mochi as he could possibly get his hands on, becoming quite the nuisance in the process. Fortunately, Ultraman Taro, Yuko Minami and Father of Ultra were able to find a way to pacify the hungry monster. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 58 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: Between Earth and Moon History Ultraman Taro In Japan, it was a time of celebration known as "Mochi-Day". A holiday where everyone is happy to be alive and everyone eats rice cake. Kotaro Higashi decided to get in on the fun and make rice cakes along with the townsfolk of a nearby village. However, the day soon shifted into chaos, as Mochiron appeared from the moon being carried by an airship. As soon as the awkward-looking monster landed, it snatched up as many buckets full of rice cake and he ate them all up. The voracious monster then flew away and landed in another village that was celebrating the holiday only to eat up their cake as well. As so this continued on and on throughout the day with Mochiron constantly eating all the cake. ZAT however would stand for this and so they attacked the monster with missiles, only to anger the monster into landing and setting villages ablaze with his flames and his rolling ability. The monster’s rampage eventually continued on into the night and everyone was in lament as it seemed Mochi-Day was now ruined. At that moment, Kotaro was then greeted by Yuko Minami, the former female host of Ultraman Ace. She and Kotaro soon confronted the monster demanding to know why it’s attacking on the holiday. However the monster stated that he would leave and thus attacked Kotaro. Luckily, Kotaro was able to transform into Ultraman Taro and thus the two fought while Minami watched on. Although despite using his flames, Ultraman Taro was able to beat down Mochiron, but he didn't kill him. Someone was calling to him and it was none other than the Father of Ultra himself. Ultra Father broke up the battle between Taro and Mochiron and demanded Mochiron’s reasons for attacking. Mochiron finally admitted that he only came for the rice cakes that were being made for Mochi-Day. As a result, Ultraman Taro created a giant hammer and used Mochiron as a butter churn to create the rice cakes and even Minami joined him, ballooning into a giantess form and joining him in cakes. The next day, the holiday was restarted and re-celebrated due to Mochiron’s attack. Finally before the celebration could begin, Mochiron, stuffed from the Rice Cakes he ate last night was being carried away into the sky by Ultra Father and Minami and into space so that the festival could resume in peace. Trivia *Although not physically seen, Mochiron is one of the monsters that makes up Beryudora's left arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie. *Mochiron's appearance in Ultraman Taro was referenced by the Spark Doll Troupe, as well as himself as a Spark Doll, in New Ultraman Retsuden episode 27. *Mochiron was voiced by Takeshi Watabe. Ultraman Ginga Mochiron appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he along with several monsters are seen cheering Ginga on as he fights Dark Galberos. He can be seen later on in the series in his Spark Doll form in Dark Lugiel's collection along with Mecha Baltan, Alien Hipporito, Alien Babarue, Gigi, Deathfacer, Ace Killer, Goldras, Birdon, Twin Tail, Gan Q, Gatanothor, Dada, and a lot of other monsters and aliens. It is likely that Mochiron returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Mochiron appeared in this second theater special. He was the thirteenth monster UltraLived by the Livepad. He was UltraLived by Misuzu Isurugi. He first played rock-paper-scissors with Alien Baltan and won. Later, Gan Q and Alien Akumania showed up and began taunting the poor alien until Gomora came and defeated the two big-eyed monsters. Powers and Weapons *Flames: Mochiron can spew flames from the mouth on his log-face. *Log Body: Mochiron can pull his limbs into his log-like body and roll around to attack or destroy objects. *Blimp: Mochiron can fly by using an odd sort of blimp as transportation. *Detection Immunity: Being made of the same composition of Earth and the Moon, Mochiron cannot by detected by mechanical devices. Mochiron Flame.png|Flames Mochiron Log Body.gif|Log Body Mochiron Blimp.png|Blimp Spark Doll Mochiron became a Spark Doll in the conclusion of the Dark Spark War due to the Dark Spark's powers. Usages Pending. Merchandise A figure of Mochiron was released as a figure by Yamanaya. It has a very show-accurate design, and it stands at approximately 9 inches in height. In addition to this, Bandai also made a Gashapon mini-figure of Mochiron, standing at about 3 inches in height. Its design is show-accurate, and several of its parts (including the jaw, the stem on top, upper/lower body, and feet) can be pulled apart. Being a Gashapon, it has no rotatable parts. In 2013, a figure of Mochiron was released as a part of the Ultra Monster 500 series by Bandai. The figure has a very accurate design, and it stands at 5 inches in height and has two rotatable limbs. He is #22 in the series. mochiron_figure.jpg|Mochiron by Yamanaya mochiron_01.jpg|X-plus 25cm Mochiron Mochrion_Spark_Doll.png Gallery Mochiron_render.png Mochiron3.jpg Mochiron1.jpg|Mochiron vs Ultraman Taro Mochiron hammered.png Ultraman-Taro-Mochiron.jpg MOCHIRON.jpg Mochiron.jpg|Mochiron Mochiron2.jpg|Mochiron Mochiron pic.png 20140312225047188.jpg|Mochiron & Alien Baltan 1480781 484790478307482 1409643181 n.jpg|Mochiron Spark Doll seen on the shelves 173785957201306282223532740821044453_050.jpg Mochiron Spirits.jpeg|Mochiron's Battle Spirits Card. id:Mochiron Category:Ultraman Taro Kaiju Category:Kaiju Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Left Arm Category:Plants Category:Ultraman Taro Category:Ultraman Ginga Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Spared Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ginga